


You will always love me, right? right, like I love you

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PsychoGirlfriend!Tony, tied-up steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	You will always love me, right? right, like I love you

Steve si svegliò senza capire dove fosse, aprì gli occhi e davanti lui aveva Tony, ma gli sembrava più alto e più arrabbiato del solito, si guardò in basso e vide di essere legato con dei tubi di Vibranio.  
"Buongiorno bella Addormentata vedo che è sparito l'effetto del night-night" gli disse Tony fissandolo negli occhi "Non è molto carino far addormentare la persona che ami dal tuo amichetto e per questo ti ho fatto fare un po' di ninne" fece un ghigno.  
"Potresti lasciarmi andare o almeno spiegarmi perchè sono legato qui come un salame Tony?" gli chiese "Stai arrivando a dei livelli assurdi di follia, potrebbero metterti a dormire per sempre se continui così" disse cercando di convincerlo a slegarlo.  
"Tu sei qui perchè sei colpevole, colpevole di molto e non puoi fingere che vada tutto bene, mio piccolo soldatino di piombo" gli prese il viso "E che non sei tornato con delle ferite tipiche da guerra, cos'è quel grosso livido che ti ritrovi sul collo?" chiese mettendo un dito sopra.  
"Mentre stavamo in missione mi sono messo accidentalmente nella linea di tiro di Clint e mi ha colpito per sbaglio con una freccia pugno sul collo, niente di più semplice" rispose Steve come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo "No, Steve queste scuse andavano forse bene nel 1943 in cui eri un semplice soldato che non poteva dire nulla sull'aver scoperto i piaceri dell'avere piacere da altri uomini, ma non siamo più nel 1943, quindi dimmi la verità Steve, mi hai tradito? Ti sei lasciato amare da un altro senza volerlo neanche nascondere, e mentre voi siete via il mio letto è sempre vuoto e freddo" continuò Tony "Sei un bel ragazzo con un bel faccino e ti definiscono -Quello grosso con quei capelli e quegli occhi-sia uomini che donne ti cercano e sai che so riconoscere un succhiotto quando ne vedo uno" lo guardò "Su cos'altro mi hai mentito , eh? Hai fatto anche una mini orgia di Capitan America di cui non mi hai mai detto nulla?" Continuò fissandolo "Non dovrò mica controllare che nessuno abbia usato l'asta della bandiera americana all'infuori di me, vero?" Concluse. "STARK SMETTILA DI FARMI QUESTE ACCUSE TI HO DETTO LA VERITÀ MA TU STAI DEGENERANDO" gli gridò contro così che potesse sentirlo meglio "Sono stato in missione e sono colpito in diversi punti del corpo. non ho un fidanzato, non l'ho mai avuto e mai lo avrò" Rogers lo guardò e cercò di liberarsi dalla morsa dei tubi che lo tenevano stretto. "Mi stai dicendo che non mi ami? Io che ho fatto tutto per te. Io che sono riuscito a fare dei miracoli per te, io che ho fatto in modo che avessi un'altra vita, ti ho salvato la vita e non vedi l'ora di tradirmi ogni volta che parti. Tu sei mio e io posso farti quello che voglio. Il tuo corpo muscoloso è proprietà delle mie aziende quindi posso farti quello che voglio" spiegò a Steve. Il soldato lo guardò sbigottito "Non sono un esperimento mi sono offerto volontario per salvare il mio paese" ribadi Steve "Tu non hai diritti su di me, smettila di fare così mi stai spaventando. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che menta spudoratamente dicendo che ti ho tradito per lasciarmi andare?" Chiese Rogers preoccupato "Troppo tardi mia piccola torta di mele, ora controlleró gli eventuali danni e vedremo se poi mi mentirai ancora" gli sfilò i pantaloni "A quanto pare essere legato ti eccita un po'"lo derise "Dopo tutto non sei poi così tanto Captain Ghiacciolo" sorrise "Mi sarà più semplice fare il check completo si abbassò e si mise a controllare e toccare ogni parte "Noi sei agitato, sei eccitato, allora ti piacciono ancora le mie attenzioni" analizza tutto lo stimola anche per poterlo controllare in tutta la sua lunghezza "Smettila Tony ti giuro che non ho fatto nulla che non ti ho tradito" era supplichevole non ne poteva più "Sarà la scienza a dircelo" gli rispose Iron Man e andò a controllare i risultati "Fortunatamente per te ora non ci sono residui di nessun genere ma non scordarti mai che io potrei distruggerti" lo minacciò Tony, poi si divertì a succhiarlo per farlo sfogare un po' "La mia piccola torta di mele oggi è un po' amara, dovresti aggiungere un po' di zucchero con me" disse ironico mentre si puliva le labbra "Quindi seriamente ti aveva fatto male Clint con una freccia? Vieni e fatti medicare", Tony prese le bende e iniziò a medicargli il collo, poi prese un piccolo laser e ci fece un marchio sull'inguine, era una piccola testa di Iron Man "Almeno il mondo si ricorda di chi è il supersoldato" 


End file.
